swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sojusz Południowych Systemów
Sojusz Południowych Systemów to państwo znajdujące się na południowych rubieżach centralnej galaktyki Skyriver. Powstałe w wyniku długich walk Sojuszu Południa o niepodległość, wpierw przeciw Sithom, a później przeciw Imperium Galaktycznemu. Zgodnie z zapisami Konstytucji Południa kraj był demokratyczną republiką o silnej pozycji wybieranego przez Zgromadzenie prezydenta, którą to funkcję w 360 roku ABY sprawowała Demir Garthan, przedstawicielka Socjaldemokracji Południa. Historia Rewolucja południowa Świeżo po zrzuceniu sithańskiego jarzma, wiele planet południa Skyriver szybko trafiła do sfer wpływów Imperium lub Republiki Galaktycznej, a pozostałe zaczęły walczyć o schedę po upadłym państwie Sithów. W 320 ABY na zgliszczach upadającego państwa Sithów powstał Sojusz Południa pod przewodnictwem Hareasa Mirruna. Imperialny Sztab Generalny, nie chcąc dopuścić do zbytniego wzmocnienia Republiki zdecydowało się wkroczyć na tereny Południa, a w wielu przypadkach wojska Imperium były witane z radością. Wkrótce jednak stan wojenny, jaki wprowadził generał Evard Bardock, niechęć cywilnych władz Imperium do włączenia Południa pod władzę Imperium i wzrastające niezadowolenie mieszkańców z bycia traktowanymi jak mieszkańcy okupowanej przestrzeni doprowadziły do wybuchu rebelii, która szybko przerodziła się w otwartą wojnę. Początkowe walki, w których imperialna przewaga w sprzęcie i wyszkoleniu wyraźnie dała się we znaki buntownikom, którzy przeszli do partyzantki zdołały jednak rozniecić ogień buntu wśród znacznej części mieszkańców Południa. Przez wewnętrzne konflikty w Imperium (socjaldemokratyczny rząd odmówił wsparcia prywatnej wojny Bardocka) ciężar walk musiały przyjąć na siebie topniejący szybko imperialny korpus ekspedycyjny, miejscowi lojaliści z Unii Lojalistów i mandaloriańscy najemnicy, a rebelianci, którym wydatnego wsparcia udzieliła Republika przeszli do kontrofensywy. Yalen Hoptt, młody peralijski polityk szybko wybił się na czoło buntu dzięki swoim zdolnościom i energii, a gdy negocjacje z generałem Bardockiem zakończyły się fiaskiem, w imieniu rewolucjonistów, dotąd walczących jedynie o pełny akces do Imperium lub wycofanie korpusu ekspedycyjnego ogłosił 21 IX 340 roku ABY powstanie niepodległego Sojuszu Południowych Systemów i przedstawił swój projekt konstytucji dla nowego państwa. Wojna została całkowicie przesądzona w 341 roku ABY, gdy Trzecia Republika oficjalnie uznała niepodległość Południa i wysłała swoją flotę do jego obrony. Imperium, po porażce w bitwie o Peralię uznało niezależność Południa, za wyjątkiem paru lojalistycznych eksklaw, z których najznaczniejszą był Protektorat Morrenhy. Formowanie państwa Wolne Południe dysponowało znaczną, lecz rzadko zamieszkaną przestrzenią, co wydatnie utrudniało organizację, lecz niesłabnący zapał Hoptta i grupy podobnych mu młodych, energicznych idealistów doprowadziły do unormowania sytuacji - wprowadziwszy kilka poprawek do konstytucji, zwiększających prerogatywy prezydenta, Hoptt oddał nadane mu na czas wojny stanowisko naczelnika państwa, lecz natychmiast został wybrany przez parlament - Zgromadzenie Południowe - pierwszym prezydentem SPS, zaś Zielone Chusty - jego stronnicy, utworzyli trzon Liberalnej Partii Rozwoju. Przez dwie czteroletnie kadencje poparcie dla rządzącej partii i prezydenta było na niezmiennie bardzo wysokim poziomie, a kraj udało się zorganizować, nie bezkrwawo jednak - próba wykorzystania pacyfizmu socjaldemokratycznych władz Imperium i zajęcia Morrenhy nie udała się, a wojenka z malutkim państwem nie przyniosła sukcesów, a niezadowolenie Republiki z naruszania rozejmu sprawiły, że SPS zaprzestało prób zajęcia lojalistycznych bastionów. W 350 roku ABY mocno wyczerpany już Hoptt pod naciskiem bliskich ustąpił z kandydowania do następnej kadencji, udając się na emeryturę, służąc jedynie w doradczej roli swojej następczyni na stanowisku prezydenta - Demir Garthan z Socjaldemokracji Południa. W chwili jego ustąpienia ze stanowiska, młode państwo było już dobrze zorganizowane, a dzięki liberalnej polityce ekonomicznejj i wsparciu Republiki znacznie rozwinęło się gospodarczo, rozpoczęte i prawie sfinalizowane reformy armii zreorganizowały ją z luźnej zbieraniny systemowych milicji do regularnej, znacznej siły, wciąż słabszej niż imperialni, porządkowi czy republikańscy odpowiednicy, ale zdolnej stawić im odpór. Cisza przed burzą Socjaldemokraci, dokooptowani do władzy z powodu słabnącego powoli poparcia dla liberałów sprawili, że większy nacisk został położony na rozwój większych, strategicznych gałęzi gospodarki, co przyniosło wydatne rezultaty - w 358 ABY Peralia, mimo, iż ciągle pozostawała w tyle za największymi centrami przemysłowymi, stała się znacznym ośrodkiem przemysłu stoczniowego, a mimo zahamowania wzrostu drobnych przedsiębiorstw, które za jedynowładztwa liberałów wyrastały jak grzyby po deszczu, ogólny bilans ekonomiczny wyszedł na plus - mimo antymilitarystycznych poglądów obu rządzących partii, zdecydowano się na rozwój floty Południa, tym razem jednak wybrawszy rodzime stocznie zamiast importowanych z Republiki jednostek - powstałe w ten sposób [[Gwiezdne niszczyciele typu Justice I|gwiezdne niszczyciele typu Justice I]], [[Krążowniki typu Peralis|krążowniki typu Peralis]] i [[Fregaty typu Rancor|fregaty typu Rancor]] były konstrukcjami konkurencyjnymi z liniowymi jednostkami sąsiadów, czasem nawet je przewyższając, lecz wchodziły do służby powoli - trzon floty ciągle stanowiły jednostki kupione od Republiki, imperialnych i neutralnych stoczni oraz zdobyte w trakcie wojny o niepodległość okręty. Zaczęty w 356 roku ABY program zbrojeniowy był niezwykle szczęśliwym trafem, gdyż już dwa lata później, po śmierci imperatora Trumana I Stercy'ego władzę w Imperium objął znacznie mniej pacyfistyczny monarcha - dawny gubernator Eriadu, Geist I Paige-Tarkin, a socjaldemokratyczny rząd stracił mandat zaufania, zastąpiony przez koalicję centrystów, konserwatystów i konserwatywnych liberałów. Remilitaryzacja Imperium, a także jego agresywna polityka, szczególnie wobec Sojuszu Południowych Systemów szybko wzbudziła niepokój na Południu - z emerytury wrócił nawet Yalen Hoptt, obejmując tekę ministra spraw zagranicznych w rządzie, lecz nawet on nie zdołał zmniejszyć napięcia. Na przełomie pierwszego i drugiego kwartału 360 roku ABY kryzys osiągnął apogeum - prom Rage'a Vicksa, wielkiego mistrza Zakonu Jedi został zestrzelony przez sithańskich agentów, a wina w oczach społeczności międzygalaktycznej spadła na Imperium, szczególnie, że to, przez ostatnie dwa lata prowadziło ''dziwną wojnę'', prowokując zbrojne incydenty na granicach z Republiką i Sojuszem, na przykład przymykając oko na przemyt prowadzony przez imperialnych obywateli, powołując się na wolność handlu, przechwytując siły SPS i Republiki, gdy te próbowały prowadzić pościg w przestrzeni Imperium. Mimo uspokajających zapewnień rządu, że do wojny jest daleko, można było wyczuć, że ta się zbliża. Ustrój Sojusz Południowych Systemów był zdecentralizowaną republiką, z dominującą rolą prezydenta i regionalnych władz, co powodowało częste dylematy klasyfikacyjne - czy kraj ten było prezydencką republiką o szerokich prerogatywach samorządów regionalnych, czy federacją o nadzwyczaj mocnej pozycji głowy państwa. Prezydent wybierany był na czteroletnią kadencję przez jednoizbowy parlament, Zgromadzenie Południowe, w którym każdy sektor dysponował trzema mandatami, na które kandydaci byli wybierani w ordynacji proporcjonalnej na również czteroletnią kadencję. Parlament dysponował wprawdzie władzą ustawodawczą, a sądownictwo było niezależne od władz, ale prezydent, dzięki prawu do wydawania dekretów z mocą ustawy, wetowania propozycji parlamentu, oraz temu, że to on powoływał rząd, a do unieważnienia jego decyzji lub wyboru potrzeba było 75% głosów Zgromadzenia, praktycznie rządził państwem. Poza prezydentem, władzę wykonawczą posiadała zajmująca się codziennymi sprawami kraju Rada Ministrów, będąca oficjalnym rządem SPS była powoływana przez głowę państwa, i zgodnie z propozycjami Hoptta była dość szczupła - zawierała tylko sześć departamentów: *Ministerstwo Spraw Zewnętrznych, zajmujące się dyplomacją oraz w ograniczonym stopniu wywiadem i kontrwywiadem dyplomatycznym. *Ministerstwo Spraw Wewnętrznych, zajmujące się utrzymywaniem porządku w kraju, to jemu podlegał wywiad. *Ministerstwo Finansów, zajmujące się sprawami gospodarczymi kraju, polityką ekonomiczną i zbieraniem podatków. *Ministerstwo Obrony, zajmujące się siłami zbrojnymi i w ograniczonym stopniu wywiadem i kontrwywiadem wojskowym. *Ministerstwo Oświaty, zajmujące się sprawami edukacji w państwie. *Ministerstwo Zdrowia, zajmujące się sprawami publicznego zdrowia. Siły Zbrojne Siły Zbrojne Sojuszu Południowych Systemów to podzielone na trzy gałęzie wojsko SPS: *Marynarka Wojenna, odpowiedzialna za prowadzenie walk w kosmosie, najsilniejsza i najbardziej dofinansowana z gałęzi, z uwagi na to, że to na niej spoczywa większość obowiązków w trakcie wojny. Na imperialną modłę zorganizowano oddziały Marines, podległych Marynarce żołnierzy przystosowanych do walki w stanie nieważkości, broniących okrętów i dokonujących abordażów. *Armia, zajmująca się prowadzeniem walk w atmosferze, zarówno obroną planet przed inwazjami, jak i dokonywaniem desantów na obce światy i ich okupacją. Istniało wiele wyspecjalizowanych jednostek armii, przystosowanych do różnych warunków panujących na planetach. *Gwardia Narodowa, regionalne wojska, podległe samorządom, mające zwykle za zadanie bronić swojej planety przed piratami, słabszymi siłami inwazyjnymi, pomagać w usuwaniu skutków kataklizmów. Rzadko dysponowały ciężkim sprzętem, jeszcze rzadziej flotą, lecz niektóre, jak Gwardia Narodowa Peralii miały świetne standardy wyszkolenia i wyposażenia, a także dumną historię służby, przewyższając wiele frontowych oddziałów. Symbole narodowe Godło Godłem Sojuszu na mocy Konstytucji ustanowiono feniksa dawnego , symbol oporu wobec opresyjnej władzy, złotego w czarnym polu, otoczonego piętnastoma złotymi gwiazdami, symbolizującymi opór piętnastu systemów, które jako pierwsze powstały przeciw sithańskiemu panowaniu. Symbol ten był w użytku jako znak południowych patriotów już od początków walk przeciw Sithom, i został zaadaptowany na godło, jako najlepiej oddający ducha młodego państwa. Flaga Konstytucja ustanowiła flagą państwa Południa prostokąt o bokach o proporcji 16:9, podzielony horyzontalnie na trzy pasy, odpowiednio czarny, złoty i czarny, zaś w centrum flagi umieszczone zostało godło SPS. Hymn Hymnem SPS była skomponowana przez Charl-Topha Garboska, peralijskiego muzyka pieśń Zielone mundury, napisana w trakcie rewolucji południowej. Tytuł, jak i wielokrotnie wspomniane w tekście zielone mundury były standardowym wyposażeniem peralijskiej Gwardii Narodowej, a następnie zaadaptowała je znaczna część regimentów Armii SPS, zaś piętnaście gwiazd odnosi się do godła kraju. Dzień, w którym powstaną barykady Ja po tej, Ty po tamtej stronie Dzień w którym rozlegną się strzały I staniemy się znowu swobodni I staniemy się znowu swobodni My nosimy zielone mundury Naszym znakiem piętnaście gwiazd My nosimy zielone mundury Naszym znakiem piętnaście gwiazd Dzień, w którym powstaną barykady Ja po tej, Ty po tamtej stronie Dzień w którym rozlegną się strzały '' ''I staniemy się znowu swobodni I staniemy się znowu swobodni Lecz my nie będziemy spokojni Nie będziemy bezbronni i bierni Weźmiemy co będzie pod ręką I staniemy po stronie Rebelii I staniemy po stronie Rebelii Gdzie wtedy schowacie swe twarze? Gdzie wtedy schowacie swe twarze? My nosimy zielone mundury Naszym znakiem piętnaście gwiazd My nosimy zielone mundury Naszym znakiem piętnaście gwiazd Kategoria:Państwa Fanon-Canonverse Kategoria:Republiki Kategoria:Sojusz Południowych Systemów